In Aeternum et Usque
by Scripta Lexicona
Summary: Some Zangeal goodness written for Amarissia.


AN: Here you go, chickie! Sorry it took so long--what can I say, I suck. ;) But hopefully this will please both you and Angeal. And if it doesn't scar Zack for life...well I'll just have to try harder next time.

Also, please accept this as a bribe for more Naughty!Genesis and Seph. Because it's so very _**hot**_. :D

* * *

**In Aeternum et Usque**

Angeal was bone-weary, both in body and soul. He'd just spent two solid days out in the field, alone, cleaning up more of those things that had spawned from a reactor. It hadn't been that difficult a task, not for a 1st – and especially not one like him – but it had been long and tedious and he _had_ taken some damage. The emotional strain he was under hadn't helped anything either. He _still_ hadn't been able to contact Genesis and he was sure now that the man had done something irrevocable. Sephiroth also hadn't heard anything from the other 1st but that wasn't entirely surprising given the invisible barrier that had grown up between them. But soon Angeal would be going to Wutai himself and then, maybe….

Angeal rubbed a hand over his face as though trying to scrub the tired lines off. Zack would be coming along on this mission as well. Just the thought of the teenager had the man collapsing on his bed without bothering to strip off any of his armor, closing his eyes and hoping dreamless unconsciousness claimed him quickly. He didn't want to think about Zack right now. Really, he didn't want to think about Zack _ever_, not the way he had been. It was so very very wrong and Angeal was disgusted with himself. Gaia, what kind of person was he, to be thinking about his student that way? He was supposed to be teaching him, not lusting after him.

Not that his feelings could really be boiled down in such a base way. Angeal _wanted_ Zack, that was true, but it was so much deeper than merely wanting to claim that fit young body. He wanted to _keep_ Zack, to take comfort in knowing that he would always be by his side, filling Angeal with his warmth and charm and _life_. Because he was so alive, so giving and enthusiastic … and Angeal had no right to corrupt that, even with his thoughts! Determinedly, he banished all wistful fantasies and formless worries from his mind, let go of everything and sank into glorious oblivion.

It was a short stay, though. He began dreaming and there was Zack – _always Zack, he was always there_ – and he was removing Angeal's armor, gently shifting him this way and that as he unbuckled straps and removed leather. Angeal gazed up at him with hazy eyes, enjoying the way the long dark bangs framing Zack's face stirred with his movements, playing with the shadows on his face. And his eyes, those open blue-grey eyes that the mako had only made brighter … even for so simple a task they were focused in concentration.

The vision was too appealing and, as he often (well, _always_) did in his dreams, Angeal reached up and pulled his young student down, face cradled between his palms.

"Zack," he whispered before bringing the teen down the rest of the way and joining their lips. The body above his seemed to freeze for a moment – and then Zack was melting into his embrace, body fitted against Angeal's, fingers sliding softly into his disheveled mane. Zack's lips began moving against Angeal's and the man groaned, holding the teen tighter. He opened his mouth and lightly traced his tongue along the line of Zack's mouth, begging for entrance. There was a second of hesitation and then his request was granted and Angeal swept in, reveling in the taste of Zack, so clean and so sweet and so _him_.

And then Zack's tongue was stroking back and Angeal groaned and rolled them over, trapping the teen beneath his body as he continued to devour his mouth. Zack arched into the heated caress, running his hands over the firm muscles of Angeal's back and shifting his legs to cradle the man between them. Angeal's hands slid down Zack's sides and began pulling at his shirt, scrunching the fabric up, ripping off his gloves, so he could finally touch his soft, smooth flesh. His mouth left the teen's and began laying kisses along his jaw and then down that gorgeous neck. Zack's head tilted back and one of his hands moved up to grip Angeal's hair, trying to keep the man at his throat to continue his kissing and licking and sucking and nipping.

"_Angeal_," the teen exhaled in an aroused little sigh and suddenly the man froze. Because all of a sudden he realized this was different. This wasn't like his dreams … _this wasn't a dream at all_.

"Oh, Gaia, no," he moaned, scrambling up onto his hands and knees and away from the wide-eyed teen whose hair was mussed, lips were bruised, shirt was rumpled, all of it painting a horrifying picture before Angeal. He reached a shaky hand out to the teen to offer comfort, smooth some of those tousled locks, but then snatched it back again. He had _no right_ to touch Zack now. All he could do, all he _should_ do was promise to never cross that line again.

"Zack, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…." He cut himself off – Zack didn't need excuses. "I promise, that will never happen again. You can feel safe with me – I won't touch you again."

Zack's brow knitted in upset confusion. "I … don't get it. Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? Is that why you won't touch me anymore?" He pulled himself up, kneeling earnestly in front of the man. "I … I can learn, Angeal. Really, I'll try. I usually catch on pretty fast, right?" Oh, Gaia, the look in his eyes was breaking Angeal's heart even as his mind struggled to take in the words, not just the view.

"Zack … you aren't … you aren't upset?"

The teen pouted a little. "Well, yeah, you stopped. _Did_ I do something wrong?"

Angeal shook his head, distractedly. "No, but, Zack … you're not scared?"

Now Zack just looked confused. "Um, no?"

"But I just essentially assaulted you!"

A pretty blush colored Zack's cheeks. "I wouldn't call it assault. It was nice. Really, really nice. I was liking it, a lot. So … why did you stop?" There was that look again – it made Angeal think of a puppy that had been trying to please its master and been pushed aside instead. Ugh, and _there_ was an analogy he really did not need to be making right now. Gaia, that nickname was going to get him in trouble. It conjured up all sorts of lewd ideas in Angeal's mind. Instead he focused on answering Zack's question.

"I shouldn't have done that, Zack," he explained penitently. "You're my student. You should be safe in my presence, not … _pawed_ at."

Zack frowned, looking both childish and mature. It was an odd paradox that the teen seemed to blend flawlessly. "Okay, first of all? You didn't _paw_ me." He held up a hand to stave off Angeal's inevitable protest. "You weren't _rough_, you didn't _hurt_ me. I'll admit I was surprised at first, but I was really enjoying it. And second of all…." Here Zack paused and looked down for a moment, either embarrassed or gathering his thoughts or maybe both. When he looked back up, his eyes were shining with a little tentativeness but also with certainty. "I know you're supposed to be my mentor – well, not _supposed_ to, you are – but I mean, I look at you as more than that. I have for a while. _And_" – he held up his hand again – "before you tell me that it's just because I'm confused or misunderstanding feelings of, I don't know, admiration or something, that's not it. The way I feel … it's just because of you. And honestly … I've felt this way a long time. I just didn't tell you. I guess … I don't know. I always hoped for more, but I was happy with what we had, too. Happy just being with you."

Angeal felt a pang as his own heart was mirrored back to him from Zack's words. The teen smiled, a little ruefully, and continued, "Now that I've had a taste of that something more, though … I'm always going to be wanting it. If … if you don't want to continue what we started, I'll understand. But I _will_ be disappointed." He tried to give Angeal a cute grin but it was somewhat spoiled by the sadness behind it. "So … um, do you want me to go?"

It was probably the stupidest response to give but the man couldn't help asking, "What are you doing here anyway?" He cringed as soon as he said it. Thankfully, Zack seemed to take it in the spirit it was intended and not as some veiled hint for him to get out.

"I'd heard you were back," he answered with a shrug, "so I wanted to come see you. But you were out like a stunned chocobo and I thought I could at least make you comfortable." And then he lapsed into silence, kneeling on the bed, waiting patiently for Angeal's decision.

And Angeal knew what he _should_ do, what would be the proper thing … but, Gaia, he couldn't deny Zack or himself. Not now, not tonight. He reached out again and this time let himself cup the teen's cheek and the look of hope and longing in those blue eyes did him in. The other hand reached out and Angeal pulled Zack to him, stopping just before lips connected once more.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, his last check and last reassurance.

"Yes," Zack answered, clearly and calmly and Angeal gave him a small smile before descending on those soft sweet lips. Now that he knew this was reality, he took the time to savor the kiss, taking it nice and slow, easing Zack's mouth open and gently exploring the taste of him. Zack's hands were clutching at his shirt, once again examining his body through the material. And suddenly Angeal didn't want to take it slow, even though he wanted to savor everything, even though he thought Zack deserved it. He just couldn't help himself.

Angeal pulled away from Zack's lips, the teen letting out a sweet little moan of disappointment which changed to one of pleasure when the man began laving attention on his neck instead with open kisses and long licks and sucking. Angeal's hands continued their earlier work, unfastening his light armor, pulling up his shirt, fingers sliding over the firm warmth of that young flesh. He broke away from Zack's neck to remove the shirt entirely, following with his own. The teen smiled up at him and carefully laid his hands on Angeal, exploring the lines and ridges of his muscles with gentle fingertips and tender palms.

Angeal looked down at Zack and burned with another sudden desire. He wanted something, but it might be too much…. But Zack seemed so willing, perhaps he wouldn't mind.

"Zack, do you trust me?" he asked, another reassurance to himself.

And again, clearly and calmly and with it shining in his eyes, Zack answered, "Yes. Completely." With a shudder Angeal descended briefly on his lips once again before pulling away and pushing the teen back to lie down on the bed. Then he got up (he thought Zack might make a protest, but apparently this came under the promise of trust) and went to his closet to retrieve the sash from a robe that he hardly ever wore, bringing it back to the bed. Hesitating for a fleeting moment, Angeal made up his mind, taking Zack's wrists and pressing them together then binding them with the silken sash. Moving Zack's arms above his head, he formed the teen's body into a long line, Zack all the while looking on in faith and love and excitement. When Angeal took his hands away, Zack kept his lightly-bound limbs where they were placed, understanding that that was what Angeal wanted, waiting patiently for the man to continue.

It amused Angeal a little that Zack _was_ so patient here where in every other aspect of life he was constantly moving, constantly seeking the next event. It was gratifying and arousing as hell that Zack trusted and wanted him enough to allow Angeal make the moves at his own pace. And Angeal wasn't going to disappoint him.

He started with Zack's boots, quickly and efficiently untying the laces and pulling the heavy black clunkers off along with his socks. Then he moved to the belts of Zack's pants, deftly unbuckling and pushing them aside, opening the fastenings of the trousers that matched his own. Slowly, the fabric was pulled down, Angeal's hands tracing the curves of Zack's backside, thighs and calves.

That just left the teen in his boxers, but not for long as Angeal immediately moved back up, hooking his fingers into the waistband and drawing them down as well, carefully freeing the half-erect organ they had been hiding. Now Angeal took a moment to simply look at Zack, lying spread out like an offering, all lines and curves, light and shadow in the dim room. A faint blush washed over Zack's cheeks at the scrutiny and Angeal smiled, leaning down to place a lingering kiss.

"You're beautiful," he told Zack when he leaned back, stroking the back of his hand against the teen's cheek. "I've never seen anything so wonderful in my entire life." This only heightened the blush but Zack smiled as well.

"Whatever you want, it's yours," he offered and Angeal let out a low growl of pleasure. He moved himself over top of the teen, Zack spreading his legs to make space for the man in between. Angeal lowered his mouth to Zack's again, coaxing his quick tongue into a deep, erotic battle punctuated by Zack's moans and heavy breaths from each of them. The teen was arching his back and running a foot up and down Angeal's leg in encouragement but obediently kept his hands above his head.

Angeal finally left Zack's sweet mouth and began working his way toward one of his ears, brushing his lips over it and grazing the lobe with his teeth. Zack gasped in surprise and turned his head to give the man better access. Angeal chuckled and ran his lips over Zack's apparently sensitive ear, tracing the edge of the shell with his tongue.

"Ahh! Angeal!" Zack's eyes were closed, his body a tight curve against Angeal's as he pressed up, trying to rub himself on the hard body above his, seeking greater contact. Angeal chuckled again and moved his mouth along Zack's neck, kissing and sucking and nibbling a line down to the hollow between his collarbones and across his pectoral to a pert nipple that hardened even more when Angeal circled his tongue around it. He spent a few more moments teasing the bud with his wet muscle and then closed his lips over it, sucking on it gently. Zack cried out again in that lovely voice, still restraining his arms above his head while his body writhed in delight. Especially when Angeal began running his heads up and down his toned abdomen, over his hips and thighs, touching and stroking every inch of skin.

Now Angeal kissed a path down Zack's stomach, around the area that clearly wanted the attention the most, laying more kisses along his inner thigh. Zack's legs spread further apart and he lifted them to wrap around Angeal's shoulders. The man chuckled again even as he was aroused further by the action.

"Don't worry, Zack," he teased lightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, Gaia, I hope not," the teen breathed. Angeal chuckled once more before returning his attention back to the organ demanding his focus. He laid a few more kisses on Zack's thighs, working up to the balls just begging for lavishing with his tongue which he gladly obliged them with. A gentle finger ran along the sensitive skin between them and Zack's entrance as Angeal licked and very gently sucked.

Finally he could not ignore the part he really wanted any longer and he swept his tongue up the underside of Zack's rigid staff, earning a loud cry and involuntary buck. He swirled his tongue around the soft head, reveling in the taste of Zack and the reactions he was getting from the teasing act, Zack begging incoherently for more. Angeal kept up the exquisite torture for a few more minutes, licking up the clear fluid that begun to leak out of the tip, and then he finally closed his mouth over the member, sliding as much of it into his mouth as possible and sucking on it blissfully.

Zack gave his loudest cry yet and Angeal was sure he'd never heard such a beautiful and completely arousing sound. His own pants were so tight at the moment that it was almost painful but he was much too fixed on what he was doing right now to really care. Zack's hips were working his erection in and out of Angeal's mouth and he let them, keeping up the sucking pressure and rubbing with his tongue, using his hands on Zack's hips to keep a steady rhythm.

And then suddenly Zack was arching and stiffening and calling his name and Angeal tasted the younger SOLDIER's essence in his mouth. He swallowed and slowly drew his mouth back up Zack's softening length as the teen's body relaxed, his legs falling off Angeal's shoulders. The man moved back up to kiss a sated Zack whose lids were heavy but covering eyes that were shining with absolute joy and love.

"Do you want to continue?" Angeal asked when he pulled away.

Zack nodded with a smile. "Anything you want," he reiterated. "It's all yours. Forever and always." Angeal ran a trembling hand through the dark spikes as he looked down on his student, his love. Gaia, what had he ever done to deserve such a gift? Nothing that he was aware of.

Pushing these thoughts away, he moved to the side of the bed to remove his own boots and socks and pants, enjoying the feel of Zack's eyes on him as he stood, naked and aroused, by the bed. He took out a bottle of lube from a drawer in his nightstand and then resumed his place over Zack. Angeal indulged in more long deep kisses, running his hands over Zack's sides and pressing their groins together until he felt the teen's organ beginning to stir again. Satisfied, Angeal sat up and turned his attention to the tight entrance he'd ignored before, coating a finger in the lubrication and gently circling it over the opening before carefully pressing it inside.

He eased it fully in, letting Zack get used to the sensation, then pulled it back out, adding more lube and this time sliding two inside, slowly stretching with scissoring motions. Zack was squirming a little uncomfortably but not making any noise of complaint. Angeal continued working his fingers, searching for that spot inside … and there it was. He grinned as Zack arched and gasped, eyes wide with surprise.

"A-Angeal…."

"Did you like that?"

"Gaia, _yes_…." Angeal stimulated the gland a few more times, each one accompanied by a cry and twitch. Then he worked a third finger in, opening Zack as much as possible for what was to come. Again the teen looked just a little uncomfortable but with the stimulation to his prostate the discomfort was quickly forgotten and Angeal thought he was ready. He certainly hoped so – he just couldn't wait anymore. He removed his fingers, slicked up his own erection and positioned himself between Zack's legs.

"Look at me," he requested softly and Zack did, his open, honest blue eyes meeting Angeal's, showing everything as Angeal slowly pushed himself inside, joining them together in the most intimate way possible. When Angeal stopped they were both trembling and Zack's eyes were extra shiny, a tear rolling out of one and down the side of his face.

"Are you alright?" Angeal asked in mild alarm, running his thumb along the moist trail.

"Perfect," Zack whispered. He finally moved his arms, bringing them front to hook his hands around Angeal's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Everything's perfect," he said against the man's lips. "I'm so glad…." Angeal kissed him again, almost drowning in the feeling of being so connected, so close to this one person. Nothing would ever be like this. Nothing would ever be this good, this fulfilling.

"Please," Zack softly begged. "I want the rest of it. I want all of you." Angeal smiled at him, gave him one last kiss and then raised himself on his arms and began slowly moving in and out of the tight, hot body beneath him. As he grew used to the rhythm, Zack's head fell back and his hips began to move with Angeal's, their increasingly heavy breaths and light moans mixing in the air.

And then Angeal found the magic spot and Zack's moans changed to cries and pleas for harder, faster, _more_, and Angeal gave everything he was asked. They reached their climax together, Zack on a scream of Angeal's name, Angeal with a low groan as he emptied himself into his beloved student. He collapsed on the teen who wrapped one arm around his back – the sash had become undone at some point – and buried the other hand in his hair while Angeal held on tightly. For a moment they simply breathed and enjoyed the feel of their hot, lightly sweaty bodies so close to each other.

Angeal was the first to move, shifting his weight a little so as not to be so heavy on Zack. He propped himself up and looked down at the teen, tracing his jaw with the tips of his fingers.

"I love you, Zack," he confessed, watching the emotions swirling in those expressive eyes. "More than anything in this world. You are the most important thing in my life. And that will never change." Zack's eyes had teared up again but he was smiling in a way Angeal had never seen and if he thought the teen was beautiful before … he was positively radiant now.

"I love you, too," Zack answered, pulling the man down for a searing kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Angeal's shoulders.

And then they began it all over again, and again, all through the night, Angeal's mouth covering every inch of Zack's body, his fingers tracing every line and curve, worshiping with his lips and hands and sex, whispering prayers of laud against hot glistening skin until Zack could take no more. Then Angeal pulled him close, cradling his limp, pleasure-exhausted body, cherishing these moments while he had them.

--

"Zack, go with Lazard and make sure he gets out safely. Then you can come back and meet me here." Zack's concern showed in his eyes, but so did the confidence and trust and he nodded and left with the blond Director, Angeal watching every moment until he was out of sight. The lie he'd told made Angeal want to vomit. But, he thought, better a broken heart than one which was no longer beating. He would just have to treasure the time they'd had together, short as it had been.

Angeal rubbed a hand against his chest as he walked away into the Wutai woods, trying to ease the pain steadily growing there.

Make that two broken hearts.

* * *

Originally written 29 Aug '08


End file.
